Amnésie
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Tout le monde croyait que Naruto Uzumaki était décédé, il avait même sa tombe, pourtant lors d'une mission l'équipe 7 se fait sauver par un anbu, pas si étranger que ça ?
1. Chapter 1

Qui étaient tous ces gens ? Je n'en savais rien mais ma mission consistait à les sauver , alors je l'exécuterais .

J'arrivais au lieu de la mission , mes yeux bandés sous mon masque de renard .

J'avançais doucement et sans faire de bruit , ils se sont fait kidnappé par des bandits .

Je forme un clone qui prend la forme d'un enfant d'à peu près 7 ans , roux . Je lui donne quatre parchemins destinés aux ninjas qui se sont fait avoir .

J'essaie d'imaginer leurs têtes et voit une fleur rose , un corbeau , un épouvantail et un pot d'encre , c'est eux que je dois sauver . Ils ont des chaînes anti-chakra et un a les yeux bandés .

J'envoie le clone à la rencontre des ravisseurs et il commence à leur parler :

« Excusez moi , messieurs ? , tous les bandits se tournent comme un seul homme vers le petit clone ils rigolent et le clone a les larmes aux yeux pour faire plus vrai

-Que ce qu'il y a gamin ?

-Je me suis perdu … et si vous pouviez m'aider à retrouver mon chemin ce serait gentils de votre part . , le chef rigole suivi de tous les autres

-Et quel est ton nom , gaki ?

-Je m'appelle Naruto , et je suis le petit-fils du seigneur du feu . , ce qui est totalement inventé mais les bandits avides d'argents n'y prête pas attention les ninjas de Konoha s'apprêtent à répliquer quand l'épouvantail leur fait signe que je suis là ils se taisent et attendent la suite avec il me semble de l'impatience

-Très bien , nous te reconduirons chez toi !

-C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup ! , le clone les sourit

-Allez met-toi avec ces méchants ninjas qu'on a capturé !

-Ils ne sont pas dangereux ?

-Non , regarde . , le chef est arrogant et il faut qu'il montre à l'enfant toutes ces connaissances quel crétin ! mais il doit être très puissant pour les avoir capturé , Tu vois ces chaînes elles les empêchent de te faire du mal ! , il s'approche de la fleur rose

-Madame , vous aussi vous êtes une ninja ?

-Hai .

-C'est dommage … vous êtes très jolie . J'espérais tellement qu'on puisse devenir ami , tant pis !

-Allez tu sais marcher vite ?

-Oui .

-Alors , allez tout le monde on reprends le chemin ! »

Je me met à la place de mon clone même si reprendre la vue m'aveugle quelques instants , je lui fait signe puisqu'il est dans mon corps de nous suivre mais en discrétion . Je me place près de la fleur et l'épouvantail .

On marche quelques minutes et quand je sens qu'ils ne sont plus sur leurs gardes , je m'approche du plus âgé , le junin et lui chuchote mais assez fort pour que les autres membres de son équipe m'entende , même le bandé :

« Écoutez , je suis un anbu et pour le moment je vous suis . Vers à peu près cinq heures de l'après-midi j'attaquerais . Tenez vous sur vos gardes .

-D'accord . C'est un clone ?

-En fait , c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça . En attendant , tenez ces parchemins . , j'en donne à chaque membre je prends le temps de les détailler chacun le bandé à les cheveux en arrière comme des plumes un autre brun plus pâle que le premier a les yeux noirs il sent l'encre à plein nez l'épouvantail a les cheveux gris très ébouriffés et un œil noir l'autre n'est pas visible la fleur a les cheveux roses et ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de chakra , Je retourne dans mon corps mais si vous avez un problème ou que ça devient urgent , dîtes le moi .

-Comment on vous reconnaîtra ? , demande le corbeau

-J'ai un masque de renard . Et les yeux bandés .

-Les yeux bandés ? Mais comment faîtes vous pour vous battre ?

-C'est un secret . N'oubliez pas , cet après-midi cinq heures . , ils hochent la tête et je retourne dans mon corps , ils on dû le remarqué car mon clone a faillit tomber »

Je reprends la route depuis les arbres quand j'entends une voix familière :

« Kitsune , ces gens me disent quelque chose .

-À moi aussi Kyubi . À moi aussi , j'ai l'impression que je peux avoir confiance en eux .

-Hn . Moi aussi , surtout à ce corbeau . , je rigole dans ma tête

-Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude de nommer les gens ainsi .

-C'est toi qui a commencé gamin .

-Oui . Cinq heures arrivent je te laisse nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard .

-D'accord . »

Kyubi est un renard à neuf queues qui a été scellé en moi , il a aussi perdu la mémoire et nous l'avons tout les deux perdu dans d'étranges circonstances .

Les bandits s'arrêtent , mon clone me dit que je peux venir .

Je saute de la branche et saute aux côtés de mon clone , les autres ne tardent pas à venir vers moi et à me menacer . Je soupire avant de dire d'une voix froide :

« Ne vous a t-on jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas attrapé les gens ainsi ?

-Tu viens pour le gamin ? , je rigole d'un rire sinistre

-Ce gamin ? Me fait pas rire , ce n'est qu'un clone !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Je suis un ninja sensoriel je l'aurais senti si c'était un clone !

-À croire que vous ne me connaissez pas .

-Naruto , va détachez les otages .

-Hai . J'ai le droit de les tuer ?

-Si tu veux .

-Comme si un clone pouvait nous battre ? Tu es aveugle , qui t'as donc nommé anbu ?

-Personne . Et vous n'écoutez jamais les rumeurs ? Je suis nouveau dans la profession mais … je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour pouvoir vous tuer ! Naruto vas-y ! »

Je bondit en même temps que mon clone et grâce à mon instinct je trouve facilement le chef qui essaie de composer des signes , quand c'est finit je me sens lourd , très lourd . Une technique sur la gravité , je m'approche de lui à une vitesse très rapide et sors mon katana avant de lui couper un bras , il hurle avant de donner des ordres :

« Vite tuez ce type ! Il ne faut pas que les ninjas de Konoha s'échappent ! Ils pourraient nous rapporter très gros !

-Oui chef ! »

Ils foncent sur moi , je tournoie sur moi-même avant de les frapper à distance grâce à ma technique de vent , plusieurs membres et têtes tombent .

J'entends des hurlements , et enfin les chaînes qui tombent . Plus que cinq bandits à tuer .

Je fonce sur les survivants qui se rassemblent , je m'arrête à quelques pas d'eux , ils se mettent à rire :

« Alors tu te dégonfle , sale renard à la con ?

-C'est ce qu'on verra . , je compose rapidement des signes et lance la technique sur eux ils continuent de rigoler

-On ferait mieux de te renvoyer !

-Je suppose que vous en connaissez pas mon surnom qui a déjà fait le tour de tous les villages ?

-Oui ça doit être renard débile ! , ils commencent à suffoquer et à tousser

-Non . C'est le prince des renards .

-Nani ?! Mais ce n'est qu'une légende ! , ils mettent tous un genou à terre et cherche désespérément de l'air

-Et qui a tu donc devant toi ?

-Ce n'est pas possible !

-Mourrez bien . Comme les sales proies que vous êtes . , il tombent et meurent tous les uns après les autres »

Je soupire avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux lassé . Je me tourne vers les ninjas de Konoha même en ne les voyant pas je pense qu'ils sont surpris . Je ramasse mon katana qui a dû tomber .

« Tu me libère ? , demande « Naruto »

-Oui . , je forme les signes , Rupture ! , il disparaît dans un pouf de fumée je m'adresse aux ninjas , Ça va ? Pas de blessure ou autres ?

-Non tout va bien ! Et c'est grâce à vous !

-De rien . On ferait mieux de rentrer . , le corbeau retire ces bandages lui recouvrant les yeux , Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avaient-ils bandés les yeux ?

-Vous êtes venus sans savoir l'identité des gens que vous veniez sauvé ?

-Bah … , je me gratte l'arrière de la tête tout sérieux a disparu , L'essentiel c'est que vous êtes vivants et en de bonnes mains non ?

- … , la fleur et le pot d'encre rigole

-Vous êtes vraiment stupide comme personne !

-Et vous très faible !

-Calme toi Sasuke ! , dit la rose je sens ses poings se fermés très fort , En tout cas merci à vous !

-Nous ferions mieux de partir la nuit va bientôt tombé !

-Comment le savez vous , vous êtes aveugle !

-… , je rigole nerveusement , C'est pas la peine d'être devin quand on connaît l'heure et il est 6 heures !

-Hn .

-En route les jeunes ! , dit le gris »

On reprends le chemin du retour en vitesse moyenne . Puis à la tombée de la nuit on s'arrête à une clairière et je leur tend des sachets de ramens et une casserole , c'est pas grand chose mais vu qu'on sera de retour à Konoha demain .

J'observe avec mes oreilles et mon ouïe les alentours , avant de me poster sur une branche très haute d'un arbre qui surplombe la clairière , au moins nous ne seront pas attaqué . Je me met debout et écoute la conversation des ninjas , j'arrête vu qu'ils ne se disent rien de bien passionnant .

« Kyubi , tu crois qu'on les connaît ?

-Il y a de fortes chances .

-Hn .

-Arrête avec ce son ça m'énerve et ça tu le sais !

-Désolé . Mais c'est juste … imagine qu'ils nous connaissent , ce serait l'occasion de retrouver la mémoire .

-Qui sait ? Juste , repose toi on verra ça demain .

-Je suis pas fatigué .

-Alors fais semblant , moi je dors !

-Bonne nuit .

-Merci toi aussi Kitsune . »

Je ne tiens plus en place , et si ces gens me connaissaient ?

Allez du calme Kitsune ! Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois !

Peut-être qu'ils ne te connaissent pas du tout !

Je fais les 100 pas sur ma branche , ils commencent à déterminer qui monte la garde et à quelle heure , c'est à ce moment que la rose m'interpelle . J'ai faillit ne pas l'entendre , je saute et atterris souplement devant elle . Le gris prend la parole :

« Le tour de garde sera assuré , alors le premier quart par moi , le second par Sai , le troisième par Sasuke et le dernier par Sakura . Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux .

-D'accord merci pour l'info mais je préfère rester debout toute la nuit . Si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients .

-Non c'est d'accord , deux ninjas réveillés en vaut trois endormi !

-Hn . » , je lui répond avant de grimper sur l'arbre et reprendre ma branche

Je m'assois en tailleur et ressens le bandage autour de mes yeux . À cause de ça tout le monde me croit aveugle , c'est peut-être mieux ainsi .

Je monte encore de quelques branches histoire d'être à l'abri des regards , puis enlève mon masque . Je retire en douceur mon bandage , et ouvre les yeux . Dévoilant un regard bleu pur .

J'en ai marre de ces yeux !


	2. Chapter 2

Je posais mes yeux sur la forêt aux alentours , j'ai toujours aimé la nature .

J'entends du bruit , quelqu'un se pose près de moi , je reste sans bouger et si il me voyait ?

« Ne t'en fais pas , je ne veux pas voir ton visage . Tu vas rester combien de temps debout ?

-Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme .

-Très bien , merci pour l'info . , me répond le gris , Et merci pour les ramens je pense que sans toi nous n'aurions pas manger !

-Ne dîtes pas ça ! Vous auriez dénichez quelque chose ! Il y a du gibier pas loin .

-C'est très gentil de ta part . Je vais te laisser si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis deux branches au dessous !

-D'accord . »

Il s'en va , je soupire de soulagement avant de m'asseoir et sortir une barre énergétique que je mange .

Sans y faire attention mon masque tombe , bien évidemment je ne le remarque pas tout de suite . Mais au moment de le remettre je le cherche partout sans le trouver .

Je me frotte la tête , il est tombé ? Je me penche tout en faisant attention de ne pas me faire voir par l'épouvantail . Parce qu'en plus mon masque est tombé par terre , juste à côté du corbeau ! Je descend en douceur en au moment de prendre mon masque , il se réveille bien qu'il soit à côté de la plaque , il sursaute et se redresse , pendant ce temps j'ai eu le temps d'enfiler mon masque et de fermer mes yeux , oui j'avais oublié mon bandage en haut de l'arbre .

Il se frotte la tête et marmonne :

« Naruto ! , quand il s'aperçoit que c'est moi et non ce « Naruto » il rajoute , Désolé , je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre , que ce que vous vous voulez ?

-Rien , j'avais fait tombé mon masque c'est tout . Maintenant vous pouvez vous rendormir , je remonte là tout de suite !

-D'accord ... »

Sans même lui laissé le temps de continuer je remonte en vitesse grand V , enfin pour moi plus vite que le temps de dire V . Je reprends ma branche avant de retirer mon masque et de me bander les yeux , le gris semble être attentif à mes mouvements . Une fois correctement mis je remet mon masque de renard . Je m'étire et m'adosse au tronc de l'arbre , j'entends la sève qui coule comme du sang dans ses branches , des écureuils et des oiseaux qui dorment paisiblement et un hibou qui crie doucement . Tous ces bruits m'apaise , je me laisse aller et petit à petit , je ferme les yeux .

Je m'endors à moitié , parce que j'entends le gris réveillé les autres et ceux prendre leur place .

Au petit matin , je me réveille complètement , et tombe de l'arbre .

Je me rattrape à la branche où est la rose . Elle sursaute car elle ne m'a pas entendu tomber . Soit je suis discret soit complètement débile . J'opte pour la deuxième option . Je descend , les trois garçons de l'équipe sont réveillés même si ils restent allongés . J'allume le feu et met du café à chauffer , le matin je suis long à la détende :

« Réveillé Kitsune ?

-Ouais . Un peu de café ?

-Volontiers . »

Je tend une tasse rempli de liquide noir à l'épouvantail qui l'accepte volontiers . J'en prend une et vais dans les buissons pour la boire , je ne retire mon masque qu'à moitié pour le boire . Je n'attend pas qu'il refroidisse et l'avale comme ça . Une fois finit , je remet mon masque correctement et rejoins les ex-otages .

Je soupire quand les autres ont finis . Je vais pouvoir être tranquille pour les deux prochains jours .

Je m'étire et prend mon katana .

« Vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui . On peut y aller .

-On est parti . »

Je grimpe à une branche et cours de branche en branche à un rythme normal pour qu'ils puissent me suivre facilement . Bien vite Konoha est en vue .

On arrive à la porte principale , les gardes saluent l'équipe 7 d'après ce que j'ai compris , ils me font un signe de tête que je leur rend .

On se dirige vers la tour hogake , bien que je n'y sois jamais parti . En fait , depuis que Danzo est mort c'est la première fois que je sors tout court .

Ça m'a fait du bien de sortir de la prison où j'étais retenu prisonnier même si je m'en fichais un peu , personne n'a jamais vu mon visage et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça .

Je suis donc l'équipe 7 dans les couloirs d'un endroit qui m'est totalement étranger .

Ils ouvrent finalement une porte et je vois , enfin sens la présence de deux femmes est plus correct :

« Kitsune je vois que ta mission s'est bien passé .

-Hai Hogake-sama !

-Kakashi comment s'est-il comporté ?

-Très bien . C'est un très bon anbu , mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Nous l'avons retrouvé enfermé dans le repère de Danzo et il ne se souvient de rien . Kitsune retire ton masque je voudrais voir à quoi tu ressemble histoire que peut-être tu retrouve quelqu'un de ta famille . , j'hésite un peu mais je sens qu'elle est digne de confiance »

Je retire mon masque doucement , et ne sens que de la surprise venant de leurs parts avant d'éviter un coup de l'Hogake , je ne comprends pas .

« Hogake-sama ? , elle me prends dans ses bras à m'étouffer avec ses formes généreuses après plusieurs secondes je redemande , Hogake-sama ?

-Naruto baka mais où étais tu ?

-Hogake-sama , qui es Naruto ?

-Toi ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Et pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils bandés ? , je ne répond pas ne comprenant plus rien

-Naruto ! , c'est la rose qui a parlé

-Enlève ces bandages s'il te plaît Naruto !

-Je suis obligé ?

-Oui c'est un ordre ! »

Je peste et finalement je retire doucement les bandages recouvrant mes yeux , j'hésite puis je les ouvre petit à petit pour qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité de la pièce . Je découvre cinq personnes me fixant .

L'hogake est blonde et effectivement elle a des formes généreuses , l'équipe 7 je la connais déjà et une brune se tient dans la pièce . Toutes ces personnes me dévisagent ce qui me rend mal à l'aise . Je baisse la tête . C'est là qu'ils prennent enfin la parole :

« Naruto , tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Non , je ne savais même pas que je m'appelais … Naruto ?

-Oui c'est ça . Vraiment il n'y a pas de petites choses que tu connais ?

-Heu … , leurs regards pesants je dit enfin quelque chose je pointe du doigt le gris , Épouvantail , je le pointe sur un des deux bruns , Pot d'encre , sur l'autre brun , Corbeau aux yeux rouges et , je le pointe sur la rose , Cerisier . C'est tout ce dont je me souviens .

-Au moins , tu te rappelle de quelque chose c'est déjà ça . En fait , ces gens sont les gens de ton ancienne équipe .

-Mon ancienne équipe ?

-Oui . L'équipe 7 … bon on va faire les présentations . , elle me pousse dans leur direction , Alors le chef et sensei c'est Kakashi .

-Salut Naruto . , je lui rend son salut d'un signe timide de la tête

-Lui c'est Sai . , pareil sauf qu'il me fait un drôle de sourire , forcé je dirais , Elle c'est Sakura elle était ta meilleure amie , elle me sourit je lui fais un sourire mais plus timide , Et enfin Sasuke . Voilà tu les « connais » tous . »

« Naruto ! Naruto !

-Kyubi ? Que ce qu'il y a ?

-Regarde dehors !

-Que ce qu'il y a dehors ? , je regarde dehors

-Ce visage , il me dit quelque chose !

-Ah ? , je me rapproche de la fenêtre , Que ce que c'est ? , des visages de pierre Kyubi parle du quatrième visage

-Je l'ai déjà vu . Pas toi ?

-Je ne … m'en rappelle pas .

-Il faut que tu trouve qui est cette personne ! Si ce n'est pas pour toi fait le pour moi !

-D'accord , je vais voir ce que je peux faire .

-Merci .

-De rien . »

« Naruto ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui heu … je voudrais savoir , que ce que c'est ? , ils manquent de tomber à la renverse tellement ma question est idiote

-C'est le montagnes des Hogake c'est là que sont gravés tous les visages des Hogake ayant régné .

-Autre question , qui est le quatrième visage ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il dit quelque chose à Kyubi .

-Tu as Kyubi en toi ?

-Oui enfin scellé serait le terme le plus exact .

-Mais tu discute avec lui ?

-Oui , on est ami depuis …. , je hausse les épaules , Un bon de temps déjà .

-Et lui , il se souvient de l'attaque ? , mes yeux sont dans le vague

-Non . Le jour où j'ai perdu la mémoire , il a perdu la sienne , nous sommes devenu ami dans l'optique de retrouver ensemble , notre mémoire . À croire que je suis plus avancé que lui , si j'ai eu , cette équipe et que nous étions … amis . , je plante mon regard tour à tour dans celui de mes ex coéquipiers qui semblent heureux de m'avoir retrouvé

-Dis-moi Naruto , en ce moment quel est ton niveau ?

-Aucune idée , dîtes moi vous connaissez Jiraya ?

-Oui quelle question ! C'est mon coéquipier !

-Vous énervez pas ! J'ai juste demandé , et bien je dirais que je suis plus fort que lui . On est même ami !

-Quoi ? Toi ami avec Jiraya ! Mais …

-Vous pouvez lui demander , mais il me connaît sous le nom de Kitsune . , répondis je simplement

-Oui en effet , il m'a parlé de toi mais il m'a dit que ton niveau approchait celui du sanin Rikudo ! , je fais un sourire crispé

-Il exagère . Beaucoup trop , dès que je le retrouve je lui règle son compte !

-Jiraya ne fait l'éloge que de très peu de personne , je pourrais tester ton niveau ?

-Si vous voulez . , je hausse les épaules

-Très bien , je veux voir ça ! Quelqu'un ayant le niveau du sanin Rikudo est très rare!pour en pas dire impossible à trouver ! , je la trouve exaspérante pourtant c'est mon Hogake j'y peux rien les autres me regarde toujours aussi bizarrement je dois avoir quelque chose sur le visage , Très bien ! Shizune !

-Hai Tsunade-sama ! , la pauvre assistante entre et me fixe

-Convoque tous les ninjas de leurs générations ainsi que leurs sensei tout de suite à l'arène , nous menons un grand combat . Je veux vérifier les dires de Jiraya . , je soupire en remettant mon masque sans le bandage

-Naruto , que ce que tu fais ?

-Je me prépare au combat . »


	3. Chapter 3

« Je me prépare au combat . »

« Gaki … t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Peut-être que combattre mes anciens amis est une bonne idée ? Je pense . Réfléchis , si un choc émotionnel apparaît ce sera peut-être ma seule chance de retrouver la mémoire .

-J'y avais pas pensé , j'en fais parti ?

-On verra sur place , peut-être que tu ne seras pas le bienvenu . Surtout avec le dégoût que j'ai senti quand on disais ton nom .

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais leur apprendre à ces maudits humains ! , j'éclate de rire

-Toujours cette haine envers eux hein ? Faudra qu'on trouve pourquoi tu les déteste !

-Ouais ... »

Je retourne à la conversation qui s'est arrêté depuis mon rire

« Désolé , vous disiez ?

-Je disais que les ninjas sont prêts , il manque plus que nous pour le combat . , une grenouille apparaît sur mon épaule aussitôt je m'écrie

-Yo ! Tu vas bien ?

-Bien aussi . C'est pour te dire que Jiraya est dans le village , si jamais tu le cherche ! , il se tourne vers Tsunade , Bien pratique j'ai pas à faire de détours , Jiraya ne devrait pas tarder à entrer … 3 … 2 … 1 ! , la grenouille disparaît dans un pouf de fumée et la porte s'ouvre en grand sur Jiraya

-Kit' c'est toi ? , il me prends dans ses bras , Tu m'a manqué ! Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Juste deux mois , tu peux me lâcher j'ai l'air d'un parfait abruti !

-Jiraya !

-Yo Tsunade ! , une veine apparaît sur son front

-Pourquoi te ne m'a pas dit que Kitsune était aussi jeune ?

-Jeune ? Parfois quand il parle on a l'impression qu'il a 20 ans ! Et puis , comment vas Kyu ?

-Bien , il te passe le bonjour !

-Rend le lui ! Et au fait , que ce que tu fiche là ?

-Bonne question !

-C'est mon anbu ! Et ça te dirais te faire un combat contre lui ?

-C'est sûr ! Cette fois je vais te battre sale renard à la noix !

-Essaye toujours vieux crapaud ! , les autres s'exclament

-On dirait deux gamins !

-Ah bon ? C 'est ce qu'on verra dans l'arène ! Surtout vous ! Moi je l'ai déjà vu combattre pas vous !

-Si … même pas cinq secondes mais ça suffira !

-Toujours aussi arrogant Uchiha ! , ce nom me dit quelque chose je répète

-Uchiha ?

-C'est mon nom de famille baka ! , je pose un doigt sur mon masque

-Ah , j'avais pas compris . C'est un nom famille de débile en fait ! , il s'offusque me lançant un regard noir

-Ma famille était la plus puissante qu'il y ait ! , là franchement je doute

-Ouais c'est sûr , tellement puissante qu'elle n'existe plus .

-Je vais le tuer !

-Alors attends dans l'arène teme . , cette insulte est venu toute seule d'habitude je n'insulte personne à part mon renard d'amour et encore ça ne compte pas

-Du calme ! On va y aller ! Et Kitsune une fois le combat achevé je veux que tu dévoile ton identité .

-D'accord . »

Nous partons direction l'arène normalement c'est là que se déroule les examens chuunin . Je crois .

Une vingtaine de personne est déjà réuni , avec un très gros chien qui grogne dès que j'approche , je lui lance un regard et il se ratatine aussitôt sur lui même en geignant . Pitoyable , je déteste les chiens .

« Oï toi ! Mon chien ne t'as rien fait !

-Désolé , l'habitude .

-Très bien , si je vous ai réuni c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison . Shikamaru , que ce que tes genins font là ?

-Ben ils sont aussi collants que de la glu et puis si ils assistent au combat ça va les apprendre ce qu'est un vrai combat .

-D'accord mais ils ne participent pas !

-Hai Hogake-sama ! , je retourne mon attention sur les trois genins , un avec de la morve qui lui coule du nez et des lunettes une fille qui paraît garçon manqué et un autre garçon qui me frappe plus que les autres , il a une écharpe et me semble familier

-Le but de ce combat n'est qu'un divertissement , enfin pour moi ! , elle ricane et tous les ninjas ou presque

-Ben alors pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ?

-La personne que vous allez affronter a le niveau de tous les Hogake réunis et le but est que vous tous réussissiez à prendre la clochette que je lui confierais .

-C'est tout ?

-Oui , il est là , Kitsune avance toi ! , je m'exécute et en profite pour regarder la ligne que forme mes adversaires »

Deux drôle d'énergumènes avec une coupe au bol et d'énormes sourcils , une fille avec deux macarons et un type avec une coiffure de fille et des yeux blancs , Hyuga .

Ensuite une autre équipe , une femme avec des yeux rouges , une fille avec des cheveux noirs avec des mèches bleus et des yeux blancs , autre Hyuga , le type du clan Inuzuka et l'autre du clan des insectes , je m'en souviens pas de leurs nom de famille .

Alors l'autre c'est celui avec le sensei des genins , une blonde , un gros et l'intello , Shikamaru , c'est sans doute le plus fort des personnes présentes .

« Oï , Kitsune ?

-Hn ?

-T'as rien écouté c'est ça ?

-Ouais . , Tsunade soupire

-Bon , tu dois piqué leurs clochettes aux autres , ceux qui n'ont plus de clochettes sont disqualifiés .

-Compris . »

On nous remet les clochettes et Kyubi me demande

« Je peux en faire parti ?

-Attends je demande . »

« Heu … Tsunade-sama ?

-Que ce qu'il y a Kitsune , ose me dire que t'as pas compris et t'es tout de suite disqualifié !

-Non c'est pas pour ça , je me demandais si un ami à moi pouvait venir combattre à mes côtés ?

-Bien sûr , mais je ne veux pas de morts .

-Des blessés ?

-Ça tu peux le faire .

-Compris . »

Je m'éloigne et compose des signes , un homme roux très grand apparaît . Il s'étire Jiraya s'écrie

« Salut Kyu , tu vas bien ?

-Ouais , en parlant le nouveau Icha Icha paradise avance ?

-Tiens le voilà , je sais que tu es un grand fan !

-Merci beaucoup ! »

Je frappe Kyubi sur la tête

« Franchement tu ne pense qu'à ça !

-Ce livre est un chef d' œuvre si tu prenais le temps de le lire tu le saurais !

-Sale démon pervers !

-Merci , ça me flatte , vraiment !

-Débile dégénéré , sale démon totalement abruti ! »

Je continue de marmonner dans ma barbe inexistante , pendant ce temps , Tsunade distribue les clochettes , Kyu lit et moi , je m'ennuie .

Quand la distribution , s'achève enfin ! Je me met en position , Kyu livre à la main dans mon dos .

Les genins et Tsunade rejoignent les gradins . Elle donne le signal et Kiba d'à près ce que j'ai compris , fonce sur moi avec son chien .

Je pare ses coups avant de lui piquer sa clochette ainsi qu'à son chien , en souplesse tellement que quand je fais un bond en arrière il fonce de nouveau sur moi .

« Excuse moi , mais tu as perdu ! , je lui tend ses clochettes qu'il regarde ébahi

-J'ai … perdu …

-Oui maintenant dégage le terrain , toi et ton cabot .

-Tu paie rien pour attendre . »

Kakashi a attaqué Kyu qui esquive , cela l'énerve que mon ami n'a pas relevé les yeux une fois , un glaçon m'attaque , c'est le mec au byagukan . J'esquive tous ces coups avant de le frapper au menton , il tombe en arrière , Jiraya fonce sur moi , j'esquive ces coups quand Kyu me parle en pensée :

« Gaki , j'arrive pas à lire correctement !

-Alors accélère .

-Tiens . »

Il me balance sa clochette je lui réponds :

« Très sérieux , tu es supposé m'aider .

-Supposé , mais là il faut que je lise ce merveilleux livre .

-Il n'y rien que toi pour le trouver intéressant ce bouquin .

-Ouais . Je vais monter à côté de la vieille .

-Bonne lecture .

-Merci . »

Les autres se sont arrêtés et nous fixent bizarrement .


	4. Chapter 4

C'est si étrange qu'on discute ?

Bon , je fonce sur Jiraya et le frappe l'envoyant contre le mur . Je n'ai pas pris sa clochette histoire de l'avoir au moment le plus propice .

Je marche en direction de la Hyuga et immédiatement son cousin vient s'interposé . Trop tard , elle est dans un de mes genjutsu . Son cousin me frappe avec les 64 poings du haké , que j'évite tout , je lui rend ses coups à chaque fois qu'il frappe , et mes coups font mouche . Je prends sa clochette et avec beaucoup de difficultés il quitte l'arène mais ne quitte pas des yeux .

Je fonce vers la team avec la blonde et le gros et l'intello . Il est du clan Nara , je peux l'avoir en rusant .

Son ombre se superpose à la mienne et je fais semblant de ne plus pouvoir bouger , il dit :

« Je te pensais plus intelligent , pour un anbu . »

Le gros se met en boule et fonce sur moi , je l'attends et le brun ayant compris mon manège s'écrie

« NON Choji c'est un piège ! »

Trop tard , le piège se referme sur le ninja , j'esquive et avec un coup de pied je l'envoie en l'air , aussitôt j'enchaîne avec une technique :

« Daitoppa _! __(_La grande percée) »

Il est pris dans un tourbillon et ne peux plus respirer , je saute et comme la clochette est dans sa main je n'ai plus qu'à la prendre , je retombe souplement lui très durement sur le sol . Jiraya s'écrie :

« Hé Kitsune , soit un peu plus sérieux ! , je me tourne vers lui même si j'ai remarqué son petit manège pour que les autres soient prêts à m'attaquer .

-Oh , je le suis .

-On dirait pas . , j' hausse les épaules

-C'est pas moi qui distrait mon adversaire pour que mes coéquipiers puissent attaquer bien que j'admets l'avoir déjà fait . , je compose une technique et :

« _Raigen – Raikōchū (__**Pilier d'éclair) »**_

_**Les autres **_sont aveuglés et j'en profite pour former un clone à ma place et je me place derrière la rose , un kunai juste dans le dos je lui murmure :

« Dis quelque chose et je te rends handicapé à vie , je sais très bien où est placé ma lame . »

Elle hoche la tête , et en moins de deux secondes les autres reprennent la vue . Je me place dans son ombre de sorte que personne ne me voit , même pas de dos . Les autres rigolent

« Mais que ce que tu as fait ? Rien du tout ! , se moque l'Uchiha

-Gamin , méfie toi . La dernière fois qu'il a utilisé cette technique , il a tué vingt personnes en moins d'une minute . En fait , il a modifier la technique des Nara , et il est maintenant dans l'ombre d'un ninja présent . , mon clone prends la parole

-Bien joué Jiraya , je te savais observateur mais pas à ce point .

-Évidemment quand on a un adversaire comme toi , on ne sait jamais ce que tu vas faire . , je relie mon ombre à celle des autres sans qu'ils le remarquent je dis à mon clone

-Maintenant ! »

Il saute en l'air et disparaît , les autres commencent à paniquer . Puis Jiraya frappe Sasuke .

« Désolé gamin , mais Kitsune a sans doute pris le contrôle de nos ombres , Shikamaru il nous faut une stratégie afin de le débusquer !

-D'accord , je réfléchis … , au bout de trente secondes il s'exclame en regardant les deux coupes au bol , J'ai compris . Lee , Gai , faites nous une démonstration de taijutsu !

-Quoi ? Maintenant ?

-Oui !

-Heu … d'accord . »

Ils essaient de bouger mais avec moi c'est impossible . Je les retiens au sol avec mon ombre , je les immobilise et bientôt ils ne peuvent plus bouger . Shikamaru saute mais je le retiens .

« Mince , Jiraya vous connaissez cette technique ?

-Et bien … , Sakura essaie d'échapper à mon emprise je prends sa clochette et reprends ma place au milieu de l'arène elle saute en dehors de l'arène , je soupire plus ça va plus je m'ennuie »

Je marche vers le génie , c'est sans doute le plus intelligent d'entre eux , je me demande qui est le plus fort . Je le met à genoux et grâce à son ombre lui attache les mains . Je m'ennuie c'est pas possible . Je le laisse là et vais en direction des deux déjanté de jeunesse . Je me recule et les libère de mon emprise , je leur fais signe de m'attaquer d'un signe de main . Le plus jeune me fonce dessus sans réfléchir , je souris bien qu'il ne le voit pas . J'esquive son attaque et le frappe avec une force surhumaine l'envoyant contre son sensei . Je fonce vers eux , les frappant de plus en plus vite , plus ça va plus il sont du mal à esquiver et à parer . Ils sont épuisés , leur souffle est saccadé et ils ont du mal à respirer . Je me décide de les laisser en prenant leurs clochettes sous leurs regards stupéfaits .

La fille bleu que j'ai plongé dans un gentjustu est tombé à genoux , personne sauf faisant preuve d'un grand courage n'a pu en sortir sans mon autorisation . Soudain , elle crie de terreur et ses yeux s'ouvrent , ça promet d'être intéressant . Elle se lève en sueur et me lance un regard noir . Je reste sans bouger quand elle fonce sur moi dans un cri , poing levé . Je pare son coup , je lui montre sa clochette en lui disant :

« Tu as perdu . Mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de courage . , elle rougit avant de répondre

-Merci … c'est très gentil .

-On remettra ça une autre fois ?

-D'accord . »

Elle me sourit avant de sauter souplement à côté de son cousin .

Je retourne auprès de mes « prisonniers » . Il reste une fille blonde , les deux bruns de mon équipe , Jiraya et le cerveau . Je soupire c'est pas encore finis . Je détache la fille bien qu'avant je lui ai prise sa clochette . J'ai pas envie de l'affronter , elle a l'air faible . Je relâche Sai d'après ce que j'ai compris .

Il commence à dessiner et des animaux d'encre foncent sur moi . Je baille pour lui montrer mon ennuie , j'active mon rinnegan et prends le contrôle d'un tigre que je retourne contre lui . Je lui tends la main et il me lance sa clochette , j'entends des murmures concernant mon rinnegan . Plus que trois .

Par qui commencer ? Je détache le cerveau et le fixe de mes yeux violets , aussitôt il se met à trembler . Je soupire avant de prendre sa clochette . Je m'approche de Jiraya et le détache , il invoque sa grenouille géante que je dévisage . La grenouille a des sueurs froides

« Tu devrait savoir que les invocations ont peur de moi . , il se frappe le front

-J'avais complètement oublié . »

Il fait retourner sa grenouille dans son monde , il fonce sur moi . Là je suspends ses mouvements , il ne peut plus bouger . Je m'approche de lui . Et le frappe puis je prends sa clochette .

Il me lance un regard noir avant de rejoindre les autres dans les tribunes . Ils retiennent leurs souffles sauf Kyubi qui lit tranquillement . L'Uchiha n'arrête pas de gigoter apparemment impatient de notre futur combat . Je le laisse libre de ses mouvements et il active ses sharigans . Je ne bouge pas et il fonce sur moi , un chidori dans la main . Je l'attend puis quand il arrive sur moi , je disparais de sa vue pour réapparaître derrière lui , il m'a vu et pare mon coup . Je fais un bond en arrière et le fixe , il fonce sur moi , prêt à me frapper , je l'attends puis je saute , il en fais de même je compose une technique et :

« Gōryūka no jutsu ! »

Des boules de feu se dirigent vers lui et il a du mal à les éviter , j'en profite pour le frapper et l'envoyer valser contre un mur . Il se relève difficilement , et essaie de me plonger dans un genjutsu . Raté , je le retourne contre lui , je me tiens immobile et après quelques secondes il crie de douleur et de terreur . Je le libère mais il ne semble pas abandonner . Il se tient l'épaule droite et est essoufflé . Tout à coup , je bascule en avant , tombant à terre . J'entendais Kyubi crier mais cela me semblait loin .

POV Kyu :

Non ! C'est pas le moment !

Je sautais près de mon hôte et le retournais , pas de pouls , pas de respiration !

Je lui ôtais son masque . Je préparais un chidori et l'enfonçais dans sa poitrine , je retirais ma main ensanglantée , aucune réaction . Je refaisais l'opération , toujours rien ! J'augmentais la puissante de mon chidori , et l'enfonçais de nouveau dans la poitrine de Kitsune , allez réagis !

Cette fois , il crachait du sang . Son pouls repart , et sa respiration se fait de nouveau sentir .

Je soupire de soulagement , encore un peu et son cœur s'arrêtait pour toujours .

Pour l'instant il est inconscient , mais ça ira , j'espère .

Ses plaies se referment rapidement . Les humains se demandent sans doute ce qu'il se passe , je me levais tout en le prenant dans mes bras , il est tellement fragile comme ça . L' Hogake s'avance

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien .

-Comment ça rien ? Il s'est évanoui ! Et tu lui a fais un genre de massage cardiaque ! Comment veux-tu qu'il fasse parti de ce village si tu ne me l'explique pas ?

-Hors de question que je vous le dise ! Les humains ont tendance à me détester voir me haïr , Naruto comme vous l'appelez et mon seul repère et … je ne sais pas quoi faire .

-Alors laisse moi l'examiner ! Je suis le meilleur médecin qu'il puisse y avoir !

-Cela ne servirait à rien ! , les autres sont encore choqués comme l' Uchiha qui ne semble pas aussi froid que ça

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons vu des médecins de différents villages et tous ont été d'accord sur un point , Naruto va bientôt mourir … je veux juste qu'il retrouve la mémoire avant de mourir , peut-être a -t-il de la famille ?

-C'est nous sa famille !

-Qui me le dit ?

-Laisse moi au moins lui trouver une chambre d'hôpital , le temps qu'il se réveille !

-Tu peux lui faire confiance ! , dit Jiraya , Mais si un jour on m'avait dit que le grand Kyubi s' inquiéterais pour son hôte !

-Le ferme ! Naruto est différent . On y va , il va pas rester là ! »

On se met en chemin , Kitsune dans mes bras . J'ai remarqué que le corbeau m'avait à l'oeil . Ce gamin , Naruto compte pour lui … un ami ? Un amant ? Aucune idée mais Naruto semble occupé une grande place dans son cœur . Nous arrivons à une chambre , où Naruto est branché avec des machines pour qu'il puisse respirer , je m'assois à une chaise et reste là . Jusqu'à ce que Naruto se réveille .


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveille en sursaut , je n'arrive pas à respirer ! Je me mets à paniquer mais quelque chose sur moi m'empêche de bouger , j'ouvre les yeux rapidement et gesticule . Mes mains sont plaqués contre le matelas , je vois Kyubi au-dessus de moi . Il pose son front contre le mien , je ne peux pas respirer :

« Calme toi ! , je ne bouge plus , Très bien , maintenant je vais te lâcher , d'accord ? On est à l'hôpital alors je vais t'enlever ton masque . , je hoche la tête et il m'enlève le masque qui m'empêchait de respirer correctement je prends une profonde inspiration et expire Kyu me lâche les mains mais reste sur moi , Tu m'as fait peur baka ! , je ne réponds pas encore dans les vapes quelqu'un d'autre prend la parole

-Naruto , ça va ? Kyubi , il se réveille toujours comme ça ?

-Toujours , c'est une habitude . , je respire normalement enfin , Ton cœur continue de s'affaiblir

- ... je sais . , ma voix est encore endormie

-Si ça continue tu ne pourras plus faire grand-chose , il faut qu'on te fasse retrouver la mémoire .

-Je sais … depuis combien de temps je suis évanoui ?

-3 jours .

-Pourquoi on est à l'hôpital ? Tu sais que je déteste ces bâtiments !

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix , disons que l' Hogake a eu de bons arguments .

-Je vois ça , et toi ça va ?

-Un peu fatigué mais sinon je suis en pleine forme , pas comme toi ! , je rigole doucement

-Ouais , fiche toi de moi , monsieur le grand démon immortel .

-Tu l'es aussi …

-Alors pourquoi je cherche à mourir tout le temps ?

-Bonne question . Faudra qu'on parle à tes ancêtres , eux sauront la réponse . , il s'esclaffe

-Sors de là , tu m'étouffe ! , il sort du lit pendant que je m'assois je vois l' Hogake et la rose présentes , la porte est fermée mais j'entends des pas allers et venir comme pressé du diagnostique

-Naruto , tu vas mieux ?

-Oui . Je vais peut-être sortir d'ici ! Occupé une chambre pendant trois jours , il y a plus grave et ce genre d'incidents m'arrivent souvent ! , je me lève , Kyu , va me chercher des habits ! On y va !

-Allez où ? , demande Tsunade

-Je n'ai plus de médicaments , il m'en faut et il n'y a qu'un endroit où en trouver ! , Kyu s'éclipse

-Quoi ? Quel genre de médicaments ?

-Ils sont un peu spéciaux …

-Sakura , fait entrer les autres membres de l'équipe 7 !

-Hai ! , elle sort et trois personnes entrent , elles ont un visage fatigué

-Naruto , il est hors de question que tu parte seul !

-Je ne suis pas seul ! , je réponds d'une voix froide , J'ai Kyubi et il me suffit amplement !

-Espèce d'abruti ! , Sasuke m'attrape par le col de la chemise d'hôpital , Comme si il te suffirait ! Nous sommes des personnes dignes de confiance ! , je souris de manière ironique

-Si c'était le cas , il y a un an que je suis amnésique et que je suis tombé malade , et où étiez vous donc ? Où étiez vous quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de vous ? , il cherche à me frapper mais j'arrête son poing avec une main , Pathétique Uchiha ! Frapper un malade , surtout si il vient de se réveiller ! Si c'est ça ta définition du mot ami , laisse moi rire ! , il me lâche et me lance un regard noir

-Et toi , as tu seulement chercher à nous chercher ?

-Moi ? J'ai cherché pendant , des semaines et des mois . Mais après six mois de recherches infructueuses il était pour moi évident que je trouverais rien . , Kyubi apparaît dans un pouf de fumée il me tend un kimono rouge je retire ma chemise d'hôpital et met mon kimono , Kyu m'aide à l'attacher

-Naruto , il est hors de question que tu sorte d'ici seul !

-Qui va m'en empêcher ? Vous Tsunade-sama ? Vous êtes incapable de me soigner et vous le savez , le mieux que j'ai à faire , c'est de chercher ma famille , si j'en ai une et de la préparer à ma mort , si je n'ai ai pas , ce n'est pas grave . Je préfère mourir libre qu'attaché .

-Libre ? Mais où est l'utilité d'être libre si tu vas mourir ?

-Tsunade , je ne suis pas l'un de vos chiens qui vous obéisse au doigt et à l'œil . Les renards sont libres et n'obéisse qu'à plus puissant qu'eux , maintenant … , elle attrape mon bras et me gifle Kyu cherche à la frapper mais je l'en empêche en attrapant son poing en vol

-Espèce de débile ! Mes ninjas ne sont pas faibles ! Ton père aurait été déçu de te voir parlant ainsi ! , elle commence à sangloter pourquoi cette pointe dans mon cœur ? D'habitude je ne ressens rien , Si ils m'obéissent c'est qu'ils le veulent ! , je le regarde avec un regard las et morne , C'est leur détermination leur force ! , elle relève son regard larmoyant sur moi , Avant tu étais comme ça toi aussi ! Je te considérais comme ma famille ! , elle me prend dans ses bras , me laissant plus que surpris je n'ose même plus bouger , Tu m'as fait changer ! Maintenant c'est à moi de te faire changer ! Tu m'entends ! Et rien ne m'en dissuadera ! Et l'équipe 7 m'aidera ! Alors que tu le veuille ou non nous t'accompagnons ! , je me tourne vers Kyubi

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! Surtout si ils disent la vérité ! , je le foudroie du regard , Et puis , si ils mentent , ils crèveront de mes mains , je te le promets !

-D'accord , je veux vous voir prêts dans une dizaine de minutes , devant la grande porte du village . Kyubi , on y va !

-Pourquoi ?

-Faire le plein de nourriture et armes ! , Tsunade me lâche ou plutôt je me dégage de son étreinte , mes coéquipiers me regardent chacun avec un sourire ils croient qu'on va à une partie de chasse j'ai l'impression »

Je me téléporte à mon repère , car je n'ai pas de maison fixe .

Kyubi se prends des vêtements , moi aussi ainsi que des armes . Je prends un minuscule sac se portant à la jambe et y enfourne le tout , caché sous mon kimono , je prends des parchemins , explosifs ou autres et les fourre dans un autre sac sur mon autre jambe . Je suis prêt et Kyu aussi d'après ce que je peux voir . On se téléporte à l'entrée du village , les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés . On patiente et après quinze minutes les voilà qui débarquent , ils semblent avoir emmené tout leur maison avec eux , surtout la rose et Tsunade .

« Vous êtes en retard . La prochaine fois on part sans vous … , je dis d'une voix froide Kyu rajoute

-Si vous êtes encore en vie ! , il rit sadiquement je le fais taire d'un regard noir , Ben quoi ? Tu l'a dit toi même la forêt où se trouve … le machin , il faut pas le dire à voix haute mais tu sais de quoi je parle , presque aucun humain n'en est ressorti vivant , autant les prévenir .

-Moi j'aurais préféré que tu te taise et au moment voulu , ils seraient morts .

-Sadique .

-Pas autant que toi . On se met en route ! »

On marche sans savoir si ils nous suivent ou non . Le trajet se passe en silence , sauf les deux femmes qui parlent médecine . Nous ne arrêtons pas du tout , même pas pour manger , faisant râler les ninjas . Qui ne savent même pas où on va . Soudain , les deux femmes nous crient dans les oreilles :

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS ARRÊTER ? , on se tourne vers elles

-Non . , réponse simple et clair , Vous allez voulu nous suivre maintenant assumez !

-Mais vous n'avez pas faim ? Moi si je meurs carrément !

-Oui mais ici vous n'êtes pas Hogake , et c'est de votre faute !

-Kyu a raison . Nous ne nous arrêterons que ce soir pour manger .

-QUOI ? Mais je vais jamais tenir ! , je lui lance une barre chocolaté et énergétique

-Tenez , ça vous suffira jusqu'à ce soir !

-En parlant toi tu devrais arrêter ces machins !

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Tu ne fais que manger ça en longueur de journée , même dans la nuit !

-C'est pas vrai ! J'en mange une de temps en temps ! Et puis moi je ne me goinfre pas de viande à chaque repas , même le matin !

-Bah quoi ? Tout bon renard sait qu'il n'y rien de meilleur que la viande!

-Tais-toi tu me donne mal au crâne ! »

Nous continuons ainsi , malgré les protestations de Tsunade qui voulait absolument s'arrêter pour manger . Nous arrivons à un petit village la nuit , où tout le monde s'écarte à notre passage , enfin au mien et celui de Kyu . Ici nous sommes respectés . Les ninjas ne comprenant pas , demandent explications :

« Ce village était constamment si on peut dire racketté par des bandits , nous sommes arrivés et leur avons botté le cul , depuis ils ne sont plus revenus .

-Naruto , tu les as tué ! , me dit Kyu

-C'est de leur faute! Ces pauvres villageois sont sans défense ! Bon , nous allons à l'auberge pas loin . Si vous voulez il y a un restaurant à deux rues , mais c'est vous qui devez vous occupez de votre chambre , la mienne je la partage déjà avec Kyu .

-D'accord . »

On se sépare , et je prends une chambres pour moi et mon démon de compagnie . Ensuite je prends une longue douche , avant de me glisser dans mon futon . Je m'endors , mais j'entends Kyu prendre lui aussi sa douche .

Le lendemain , quelqu'un défonce la porte . Je me redresse prêt à m'enfuir mais je m'aperçois que c'est la rose et Sasuke . Kyu est déjà parti :

« Naruto , quand partons nous ?

-Dès que Kyubi reviens . Disons vers neuf heures .

-Alors lève toi !

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Le village est attaqué !

-Très bien j'arrive ! , je les regarde

-Mais que que t'attend ?

-Je suis nu , à moins que tu ne veuille voir toute mon anatomie , ce dont je doute tu pourrais sortir ?

-QUOI ? Tu dors nu ?

-Et alors ? C'est plus pratique ! Allez sors ! »

Sasuke reste pendant que Sakura part , je me lève et m'étire . Les joues du corbeau s'empourprent , je prends un kimono orangé , et l'attache , j'attache mes deux petits sacs .

« On peut y aller ! »

Quand j'arrive dehors , il y a des explosions un peu partout . Je saute sur un toit proche , c'est des bandits que je connais ! Je crie très fort :

« OÏ KATSURO ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE T'ES SUR MON TERRITOIRE ! , un autre cri répond au mien

-NANI ? KITSUNE MAIS QUE CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?

-BONNE QUESTION ! VIENS DONC ICI QUE JE TE BOTTE LE CUL !

-NON ÇA VA ALLER ! À PLUS ! »

Les explosions cessent brutalement et tous les bandits qui étaient dans des boutiques sortent précipitamment , en criant :

« Tu as entendu , Kitsune est dans les parages , vaut mieux déguerpir avant qu'il s'énerve ! »

En moins de deux , ils s'en vont du village . Je soupire et me tourne vers l'Uchiha qui a assisté à toute la scène et me regarde surpris :

« On va manger ?

-D'accord . Je t'invite .

-Ok . »

Je le suis à un restaurant de ramens ? Que ce que c'est que ça encore ? Je m'assois à ses côtés et je lui laisse le soin de commander pour moi . Le plat arrive devant moi , on dirait que j'en ai beaucoup manger de ce « truc » ou plat . Lui commence à manger . Je porte un peu à ma bouche , je renifle , mouais ça a l'air d'être bon . Je mange et en fait c'est très bon!je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi beau , je demande à l'Uchiha :

« Comment tu as dit que ça s'appelait ?

-Whouah ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que Naruto ne se serait jamais souvenu de ramens je lui aurais ri au nez .

-Et si c'est Naruto qui te le demande , débile ! , je prends une autre bouchée

-Baka ! La prochaine fois je sais où t'emmener .

-Dis moi ?

-Hn ?

-C'est normal que l'on s'insulte comme ça ?

-Parfaitement , on début nous étions rivaux , ensuite on est devenu ami … puis …

-Puis ?

-Nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre . , je manque de m'étouffer il me tape le dos

-Pardon ? Nous deux ?

-Je sais ça fait bizarre , les autres ne sont pas au courant nous gardions ça secret .

-Ah … je suis désolé Sasuke …

-Tiens , c'est la première fois que tu m'appelle par mon prénom , et de toute façon c'est pas grave , tu en te souviens de rien et il est évident que tu ne te souviens encore moins de moi .

-Mais même …

-Tu veux mon avis ? , je tourne la tête vers lui , C'est pas grave et je pourrais te séduire de nouveau !

-Merci … Sasuke ! , je lui souris et il rougit »


End file.
